


Special Memory Held Tight

by Merfilly



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/F, First Time, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia has always been careful, but thorough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Memory Held Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Julia had known her mind most of her life, and rarely hesitated once she'd decided just what she meant to do. Even in this, knowing the social stigma and the likely fall out should it ever be known did not make her flinch.

She'd been certain of the other woman's discretion, some five years her senior, and in a position of respect. She had also been equally certain that the woman was of a similar mind, and willing to do just what Julia wanted. From that point, it was but a matter of careful planning, and proper timing.

The woman, a teacher of certain liberal courses, was not directly in Julia's field of studies, nor did she have any influence over Julia's life in any other way. This was a matter of freely given consent, of curiosity that had to be met so that Julia would know herself inside and out.

From the first moment their lips touched, Julia knew the true power was in her own hands, as her chosen teacher in these matters felt the wellspring of stubbornness that would mark Julia all her life. The kiss, a far cry from the wild and mashing brute power of the boys, whet Julia's appetites further, and both women made their way from the parlor to a boudoir, intent on exploring those tastes.

While Julia would find others, over the years, who were just as discreet and careful to indulge her, she would never, ever mark over the memory of that first time.


End file.
